


Friendship

by Lizz_Mayhem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, LGBTQ Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or maybe something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life can suck. Doesn't matter who you are, what you do, how old you are, what gender you are. Life isn't picky when it comes to messing up people's lives. Of course, there are those lucky people who will never have anything bad come their way and then there are the very unfortunate people that life seems to like to toy with.

I was somewhere in between. Not really sure the exact place, but I know it's somewhere towards the middle. Some of my friends were like me, in that place of life. Then there were my other friends that had a better life then I did. Then there were my friends that had it worse than I did. I wondered why life treated everyone differently. Why did some people have to suffer and have nothing while others had it all? Of course, I'd never get an answer.

I walked past the gates of my school and clutched my backpack tightly. I looked around and saw hardly anyone there, as usual. I walked over to a bench and sat down, setting my things beside me. My phone buzzed. I picked it up and saw a friend had messaged me. I quickly replied back to the text and set my phone back down. I let out a sigh and buried my hands into my face.

Waiting was boring. Especially when there was nothing to do or no one to talk to. I looked up and glanced at the gates, searching for a familiar car. Nothing. I heard footsteps approaching me. I looked behind me to see my best friend, Elliott, walking towards me. Their headphones were on and and their phone was out so it was logical to assume that they were listening to music or watching a video or something.

As they sat beside me, I got another text. I glanced at Elliott, making sure they didn't see, and began typing. Elliott suddenly chuckled but I payed no attention to them. I sent the message and set my phone down again. They turned to me.

"So," they started. I turned to them, waiting. I noticed a faint gleam of mischief in their eyes and I knew this wouldn't end well. "Wanna hear a joke?"

"If it's a pun, then no," I told them. They frowned.

"Why don't you like puns?" they asked me. I shrugged and turned away. They sighed. "I'm hungry."

I turned to them again. "Do you not have money?"

They shook their head. "Nope." I sighed. "You know my mom doesn't give me money. She gives my sister money, but not me." I nodded. They were right. Their mom didn't really care for them, just their older sister. I felt bad. Their family was.... slightly dysfunctional, you could say. Their dad left when they were younger and no one was really sure where he went. The mom could hardly manage to take care of their sister and them, which was why my friend always came in clothes that were worn out or handed down to them by the older sister.

Elliott turned back to their phone and I saw our friend, Artemis, running towards us. I smiled warmly as she sat down beside me and hugged me. I hugged back. We let go and she scooted her backpack closer to her. She then turned to me. "So, how's it going?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Not too well," I said. Artemis furrowed her eyebrows. "I'd rather not talk about it though." She nodded and placed her head on my shoulder. I rested my head on hers. Elliott chuckled.

"Has the ship sailed yet?" they asked. Artemis blushed and I turned to them.

"No, it hasn't," I told them. "And it most likely never will, given the circumstances we're in." Elliott frowned.

"Why not?!" they asked. "Come on! Not even a little? The circumstances aren't that bad!" Artemis buried her face into my shoulder. I gently pat her back and rolled my eyes at Elliott. I loved Elliott, I really did, but sometimes they were just unbearable. "Whatever! You guys know I'm the expert shipper, so whatever says goes!" I waved them off and turned back to Artemis. I did like Artemis, I'll admit that much, but I just couldn't bear to see her hurt, especially since-

"Lilly?" I heard Artemis whisper. I looked down at them and saw that they were looking up at me.

"Yes?" I asked her. She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, a voice shouted,"Guys! I'm here! Don't be mad at me!" The three of us turned to see Leon, another one of our friends, running towards us. Elliott rolled their eyes and turned to their phone. I waved at Leon and I heard Artemis mutter something under her breath. Leon leaned against the bench, trying to catch his breath.

"What took you?" I asked him, slightly annoyed. Leon dropped his backpack onto the floor. An unlabeled notebook fell out.

"My sister," he said, panting. "Woke up late....had to wait....there was traffic....oh my god I can't breathe!" He suddenly fell to the floor, placing a hand on his chest. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she muttered as she turned away. I said nothing, but instead grabbed the notebook that had fallen from his backpack. I opened it, now curious, and saw that it was a novel of some sort. I didn't have time to read anything before it was snatched from my hands. I saw Leon hold it against his chest.

"No!" he said, suddenly all flustered. "I-It's not done yet! And I p-promised someone else that they c-could read it first!" I held my hands up in a defensive position and sat back down onto the bench. Leon shoved the notebook into his backpack and let out a sigh of relief. They then leaned between me and Artemis. "So....I have a question...." Artemis and I groaned.

Leon is the dumbest and most gullible kid we know. We're not sure how he had made it this far in life, but either way, we still considered him a friend. Without him, life wouldn't be as entertaining as it was without all of his stupid remarks. Leon suddenly turned to me. "It related to math," he said. I nodded and he jumped over the bench and sat in between me and Artemis, who seemed just about ready to kill him at this point. Really, I didn't mind. Some people went to me to help them with their math since apparently I was the smartest. I wasn't, that was obvious, but I was taking a higher math than they were, so it only made sense.

Leon showed me his homework and I told him the answers. Then he would stare at the problem, figuring out how I had gotten the answer before asking me how I had done it. What makes it a bit funnier was that Leon was very stubborn, so he would feel very ashamed of himself if the answer was really simple to get. This time though, he ended up figuring out how I had solved them, so there was no shame to be had at the moment.

As Leon put his homework away, Artemis shoved him off of the bench. I turned to her, worried. She seemed pissed. I wasn't sure what he'd done this time, but I'm assuming it wasn't good. Leon got back up and scooted Artemis closer to me before sitting down and taking his phone out. Artemis sighed and leaned against me. 

"Tired?" I asked her. She shook her head. I groaned. Artemis was also the stubborn type. I hated and liked it at the same time. "Artemis...."

"What?" she asked, acting innocent as she looked up at me. I shook my head and placed a hand over her eyes.

"Rest child," I told her. She pouted. "Please?" She sighed and rested her head in my lap. She closed her eyes and I smiled a bit. The girl could sleep anywhere, so this shouldn't be too much of a problem.

More people started arriving at school. All would wonder why and how we'd get there so early, but it wasn't like it mattered to them. More of our friends came and conversations started and eventually the school was filled. Eventually, I had to wake Artemis up since I just couldn't leave her sleeping for as long as she wanted to, even if I wanted that.

She rubbed her eyes and smiled slightly. I pat her head and she blushed slightly. I saw Elliott smirk and I just rolled my eyes. _Just ignore them Lilly,_ I told myself. _Just ignore them._ That didn't work out too well, considering that Leon has started smiling as well. _Damn it, why does everyone ship us?_ It wasn't that I was too bothered by it, it was just that I could have certain people getting the wrong idea about us.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Everyone got up from where they were and headed to their classes. I sighed and picked up my bags before hugging Artemis and waving at Leon. I then walked after Elliott to our first class of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of chatter filled the room. There was some laughter, some shouting, some whispering. Then there was my table, who didn't talk much but simply read or listened to music. We of course could hear every other conversation that was being held at the moment and we would make comments on them. Despite being the quietest table, we were also the loudest table at times. Did we care? Of course not......Ok, maybe I along with one other person at the table did but the others didn't.

I glanced around the room to see Elliott chatting with our friends that sat at their table. _Lucky them,_ I thought as I turned back to my table. Elliott had been given the option to sit with whomever they liked and they were only allowed four other people. I was not one of those other four. Was I surprised? Not too much, no. It was expected, really, considering they had been mad at me that day.

That wasn't to say I wasn't annoyed by it. The way they all got along so well. There was always something happening with them and I was never involved. It annoyed the hell out of me. It may sound selfish, but it's true. And at this school, the rule is that we're only supposed to tell the truth. So, there. But.....I guess I won't complain too much about it since I have some friends at my table as well.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to face my friend that sat next to me who had their earbuds in place. They slid some pieces of card stock over to me. I picked them up and analyzed them. It was a comic. I smiled and began reading the mini comic my friend had made. My friend was an amazing artist and I loved every art piece they made. Leon was a good artist too, but even he could admit that my friend was better than he was. I slid the card stock back to them, giving them a thumbs up. They smiled and put the card stock away.

I sat back in my seat and ran a hand over my face. _It's way too early for this,_ I thought as I stared down at the assignment we had been given. It was some sort of survey we were supposed to fill out but of course no one actually wanted to do the damn survey. And what made it worse was that we had a substitute, so there was no way anyone was willing to do any actual work.

As the conversations grew louder, I began thinking of what Artemis could have been doing at the moment. _At least she starts with a fun class,_ I thought. I began tapping the pencil against the desk, not caring if the substitute heard. It's not like anyone would give a damn anyway.

My phone suddenly buzzed. I glanced down at my pocket before glancing around the room. The substitute was on the other side of the room, their back turned to me. _They won't notice,_ I thought as I turned back around and took out my phone. I saw that Artemis had texted me. I smiled softly as I opened the text.

_"Hey, I'm bored and I need something to draw so that I don't get sent to the office for not doing anything. Any suggestions?" - Artemis._

I rubbed my chin, thinking for a moment. Artemis was a good artist as well and it made it even more convenient for her to be put in an art class. Why Leon or my other friend wasn't put in it I can't be sure, but at least Artemis got in. I immediately typed something down and pressed send. I then put my phone away and quickly scribbled something down onto my paper. I was just in time. The substitute had gotten to our table to see how we were doing on the assignment. Luckily, I was almost done, so they walked off and the table let out a sigh of relief.

I sighed and continued answering the rest of the questions. Then I handed the paper to the facilitator and checked my phone. No response from Artemis. Either she got the message and was already starting on the drawing or she didn't get the message. I would just have to wait and see until break. Glancing at the clock, I realized just how slowly this class would go by. I thought thirty minutes had passed. Only ten had passed. _Great. Just great._

Suddenly, the room fell silent. I glanced around to see the substitute staring at me. Why? I couldn't be sure. I hoped they hadn't caught me on my phone. If they had, I'd be done for. They walked over to the table and I could see Elliott staring at us. The substitute stopped directly behind my chair, arms crossed. I said nothing and pretended not to notice them.

"Excuse me," they said to me. I turned to them, their cold gaze immediately meeting mine. "Wake them up." _Wake them up? Wake who up?_  Confused, I turned around to see my friend, asleep. I gently shook them. They slowly woke up and turned to me.

"Huh?" they asked.

"Excuse me," the substitute said yet again. My friend turned to them, rubbing their tired eyes. "Are you done with your work?" My friend nodded. "Oh, ok." The substitute walked off and everyone glared at them. I shook my head in disapproval whilst also glaring at them. I started cursing in my head, wishing many horrible things upon them. My phone suddenly buzzed again. I kept my eyes on the substitute, waiting until they sat down and started working on something to take my phone out. It was Artemis. She had gotten the message and was just thanking me for the suggestion. I quickly replied and put my phone away.

As I glanced back at the substitute, I wondered how I got away with such things. And no, it wasn't _just_ the substitute. It was all of the teachers I'd had in the past. They never did notice me on my phone and I would be in plain sight of them. Hell, I'd sit right in front of their desk and they'd do nothing. It was the same situation with Elliott too, except with them it seemed they were _invisible_ since they had been using a _computer_ right in front of the teacher and they didn't notice. And for some reason, none of the other kids said anything. I guess they didn't want us to do the same to them.

I glanced back at the clock. Twenty minutes had passed. _What the-? How the hell does time work in this place?!_ It made no sense to me, _clearly_. My stomach suddenly growled. _Shit._ I looked around, hoping nobody had heard. Only my table had and they looked generally concerned. "Don't worry about it," I whispered. They nodded slowly and went back to what they were doing. _I guess that's what I get for not eating breakfast._

Really, none of my friends had breakfast, except for Artemis. Artemis always shared with me, though, not wanting to give any to Elliott. So, I would share with them. Not always, but I still shared. Of course, Elliott would throw a fit and start shouting names at us, to which we'd ignore to some extent before they would end up being yelled at by a teacher. Really, that was every Tuesday morning. 

Silence ensued and all that I could hear was the ringing in my ears. Then, that silence was broken with,"You guys gave me the broken chair!"

**_CRASH!!!_ **

Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the cry. Some kid was on the floor, laughing and beside him lay a broken chair. The actual seat had broken off, which was what he was on, leaving the legs intact. The room erupted in laughter. I shook my head whilst chuckling. How that had managed to happen, no one was sure. But the substitute merely rolled their eyes before fetching the kid another chair. Obviously, some one was annoyed. But who were we to care?

The kid stared suspiciously at the chair that was brought to them. They began testing the chair and making sure it wasn't broken. Upon finding that it wasn't, they sat down. At the same time, the bell rang. Everyone laughed harder as the kid spat out curses and everyone filed out of the room before the substitute could say anything.

We all ran to our next class, which I had with Elliott as well. I had nearly every class with the brunette but the teachers never put us together. Shocking? I guess not. Everyone lined up and Elliott and I talked to our friends that we had in that class. Then the teacher walked out and everyone smiled brightly. This was the year I actually enjoyed history. Why? The teacher of course. She was fun and taught her subject well. I had a good grade in the class and the teacher liked the class that Elliott and I had.

Everyone greeted the teacher warmly as we walked into the class. Then it was a mad dash to our seats. Of course, the ones that sat next to the door would win, but I didn't mind. I mean, at least I don't sit by myself anymore. Anyway, everyone got out their books and papers and the teacher began explaining everything we had to do for the day. Mostly everyone listened. A couple of kids weren't but it wasn't like I cared. The teacher either didn't notice and didn't care either and just went on explaining.

"Alright," she said, her voice booming. Everyone sat up straight and had their eyes on her. "Do we all know what to do?" We all nodded, yet I knew some of us had no clue what they were about to do. "Then get to work!" Everyone nodded and did as they were told. Of course, I heard people asking what we were supposed to do. No surprise there.  _This should be easy enough,_ I thought. _Right?_

Easier said than done. We were all working on projects that were tomorrow. I hadn't started since I had no idea what to do, but I always ended up doing the assignments on time and got a good grade. Most of the time, anyway.

I started working on something, anything, just to make myself productive. I ended up making something decent enough to work with for the rest of the time. Elliott on the other hand was most likely on their phone. They did some of their work but then would end up being on their phone for the rest of class. It was a wonder how Elliott did it, but I didn't want to bug them about it.

My stomach growled once again, but I ignored it. _No, not now,_ I thought. _Please._ No one had heard, which was good. The last thing I need was embarrassment. I suddenly heard my teacher start playing music. I smiled and continued working. I worked better when I listened to music. Elliott did too.

 _Elliott and I are pretty alike,_ I thought. _Of course, Elliott is rowdier and more of a risk taker than I am, but we are similar._ I glanced over at Elliott. I had been right of course. Elliott _was_ on their phone. I sighed as I glanced back at the computer screen. _Dammit Elliott, why? Why must you do this to me?_

Even if Elliott and I were friends, or acquaintances as Elliott puts it, there was always this tension between us that we _tried_ to fix in the past. In the end, we hurt ourselves and the tension grew. Of course, we had now in fact become acquaintances and I hated it. But I couldn't change it now. What was done is done and it can't be changed. And for that, I hate myself even more.

But I can't blame Elliott. If I have to blame Elliott, I have to blame myself as well. I mean, I already do that, but Elliott truly did nothing wrong. Really, it had been me this time. Truly, I am surprised Elliott didn't want to stop being my friend but for that I am glad. And for that, I have to move on. Move on to something else to keep my mind off of it.

I realized I had been staring at the screen for too long. I rub my eyes and shut off everything. Just in time too. The bell rings, and everyone scrambles to get everything done and to be the first to leave. I gather my things and head for the door. I ended up blocking a kid who wanted to be first and I end up being the first one out the door. Smiling triumphantly, I look around for Artemis and Leon. I see them both walking towards me and Artemis had a painting in hand. I walk over to them and Artemis grabs my binder. Before I can ask what it was she was doing, she stuffed the painting into one of the folders and hands the binder back to me.

"Erm, let's go eat!" she said as she ran towards the line. I looked at Leon who simply shrugged and followed after her. I sighed and followed as well, smiling slightly more.  _I guess I'll have to look at the painting later,_ I thought as we walked into the line and waited for our food.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, so what if I hate everyone?" Elliott asked while they started screwing in the parts to their robot.  "I mean, you're all people I don't hate as much, which can change if you get me pissed." I leaned back against the table and sighed. Leon rolled his eyes and continued drawing. Leon, Elliott and I were in our last class for the day. This was a class we liked a lot and we didn't mind doing the work. Elliott and Leon were the engineers along with a bunch of other people in the class. I was one of the few that wasn't an engineer and did the other assignments of the class. Really, I wished I had been part of the robotics team, but it had been too late for me. And besides, I couldn't build or program, so I would just be a waste.

I grabbed my laptop and began working on one of my assignments. Elliott turned to Leon. "Would you at least help me?" they asked him, clearly annoyed. Leon nodded and walked over to them. I watched as the two began discussing the disproportionate bits of the robot. I suddenly noticed one of the other members of the team walk over to them and joined in on the conversation. I did my best to ignore them and tried to focus on the screen before me. I heard Elliott laugh and I had to stop myself from excusing myself to the restroom.

 _Damn you,_ I thought to myself. It was difficult for me, that it was. _At least they can make Elliott happy._ I buried my face in my hands. I tried my best not to blame them for the tension that had worsened between me and Elliott. As far as I knew, they weren't even aware of it, so there was no point in ruining the friendship, if you could call it that. I set my hands down and started typing whilst trying once more to ignore the others.

The door swung open and our teacher walked in. Everyone greeted him but he didn't say anything. I glanced at him to see that he was writing something down on his clipboard. He then walked past everyone without a single glance. Everyone shrugged it off and went back to work. I turned back to my screen and typed a few more words before I turned in the finished assignment. Closing the screen, I put my laptop away and turned around only to face Leon. I jumped slightly.

"Leon, what the hell?" I hissed, looking around to make sure no one else had heard. The room was noisy, so no one had heard, but still, it didn't hurt to check.

"Lilly, we need your help," he whispered, motioning to the others. I saw Elliott and the other person arguing over something. I sighed and got up, having Leon grab my arm and drag me over to them. It was a wonder how Elliott _liked_ the other person, considering they argued a lot, but there was no point in questioning it anymore. Elliott turned to me.

"Look at this!" they said, shoving a paper in my face. I grabbed it and looked at the math problem that had been written down on it. _Great,_ I thought. _Math._ I studied the problem. It was an easy one, although there was an error in the process of finding the solution. "Lilly, tell him he did it wrong!" Elliott growled as she pointed to the other person, who simply shrugged.

"I think it's right," they said. Elliott shook their head.

"It's not," I said carefully and showed them the error. "These cancel out, don't they?" Elliott clapped her hands together and grinned. The other person sighed and took the paper from me and erased their work. I turned to Leon. "That it?" Leon nodded. I walked back to my seat and sat down. I watched as Elliott began rubbing the error into the other person's face. I rolled my eyes. _Classic Elliott,_ I thought. Leon sat down beside me and sighed.

"So, anything planned for today?" he asked me, leaning back into his seat. I shrugged. I didn't have to go back home immediately. I could have about two hours of free time before I could go back home.

"Not really, no," I finally said as I sat back in my seat. I turned to him. "Let me guess. You're gonna be at home, watching anime and eating a cup of noodles, right?" He chuckled and nodded.

"You know it," he said, grinning. I rolled my eyes and at that moment the bell rang. Everyone rushed to clean and stack chairs. Then everyone walked out, bidding a farewell to the teacher, who replied this time. As I walked out, I was immediately tackled into a hug. I looked to see Artemis hugging me. I smiled warmly at her and hugged back.

"Hey you," I said as I tried to walk. Artemis giggled and let go.

"Hoi," she said quietly as she wrapped her arm around mine and started running. I yelped and ran with her. I wasn't sure where we were going, but it didn't matter. Artemis then ran towards the park.

"Swings?" I asked her.

"Swings!" she yelled as she set her backpack down and hopped onto a swing. I set my backpack down beside hers and sat down on a swing. I tried to catch my breath as I turned to Artemis. She was already starting to swing back and forth. I smiled and watched her swing for a bit before I began. _This is nice,_ I thought. _I wish life was always like this._ Sadly, it wasn't, but a person could hope and dream, right?

As I continued to swing, I could hear Artemis singing. I always loved to hear Artemis sing. She had an amazing voice which she didn't like to hear. Pretty ironic considering she sang all the time. I began humming along to the tune whilst she sang. I wasn't sure what song it was, but I liked it. I looked around to see Leon and Elliott walking towards us. They seemed to be talking about something, but I wasn't sure what. I turned to Artemis.

"They're coming," I said as she swung past me. She gasped and looked around.

"No!" she said. "Dammit, why?!" I shrugged. Elliott and Leon ran over to us.

"What the hell Artemis?!" Elliott yelled.

"You weren't fast enough!" she yelled back. Elliott rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," I said. Elliott shrugged and she and Leon set their stuff down.

"How long do we have?" Leon asked.

"Two hours," Elliott said.

"Yup!" Artemis said. I nodded and Leon nodded as well as he began typing away on his phone. I let out a sigh. _This is either gonna be a short two hours or a long two hours,_ I thought to myself as I swung again. _Let's make it count or something._


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed as I watched Elliott and Artemis swing back and forth. Not even five minutes after they arrived, Elliott had stopped my swing and pushed me off before getting on the swing themselves. I rolled my eyes and had sat down next to Leon, who hadn't moved after he had sat down. I turned to him, slightly bored.

"So now what?" I asked him. He shrugged. I ran a hand through my hair. I knew I was going to get really bored really fast and I needed to find something to do immediately. Then I remembered. "Hey, I thought you already had plans?"

"Mom's not home and I don't wanna be home alone," he replied. I nodded in agreement. Both Leon and I lived in bad neighborhoods. And by bad, we mean neighborhoods that are never quiet or safe when you're alone. So of course, I'd understand if Leon didn't want to go home alone. I wouldn't either.

Suddenly, Leon looked up and turned to me. "Lilly, what's tomorrow?" he asked.  _Today was Thursday,_ I reminded myself.

"Um....Friday," I told him. He gasped and grasped my shoulders.

"What's the date tomorrow?" he asked me. I thought for a moment.

"The 30th," I told him. His eyes widened.

"Lilly, tomorrow's the thing!" he said as he let go of me and began rummaging through his backpack. I sat there, confused. _The thing?_ I thought. _What thing?_ I watched as Leon pulled out what looked like to be coupons. He then shoved them into my face. "It's tomorrow!" I grabbed the sheet and looked at it. At the very top, it said Knott's Scary Farm. My eyes widened as I remembered our plans for tomorrow.

 _"Tomorrow?"_   I asked. He nodded. I groaned. "Great....Dammit, how could I forget?" Leon shrugged as I handed the sheet back to him. "Is your mom still taking us?" He nodded. "She gonna be able to take me back home at 2 in the morning?" He nodded again. "And we still taking Sasha with us?" He nodded once more. "Alright, alright. We need to figure out where we're gonna go tomorrow. What I suggest we do is-"

"Wait, aren't Belladonna and Darwin coming?" Leon suddenly asked. I froze. Shit. They were. I didn't want them to, but they had insisted. Oh boy, I was not going to have a good time. Regardless, I'd still try.

"Fuck, now what?" I asked. He shrugged. "We always have the option of splitting up, don't we?" He nodded.

"Will we have to?" he asked. I nodded. I had a feeling that at some point we'd end up splitting anyway, so there was no point in denying the feeling. Leon sighed. "Ok, so at least we have that figured out. Will we be able to go on rides?"

"Once we split," I told him. He nodded.

"And eating?"

"I think they'd want to eat at some point." Leon laughed and nodded. I smiled.

"How much money should we bring?" I thought for a moment.

"More than fifty dollars I would guess. Since it's Knott's and all." Leon nodded.

"Hey!" we heard Elliott shout. Leon and I looked up and I noticed Artemis was glaring at us. "What are you two talking about?"

"Some plans," Leon told them. They stared. We stared back. Artemis sighed and continued swinging. Elliott did the same. Leon turned to me. "We'll talk more later, ok?" I nodded. He got on his phone once more and I took out a piece of paper. _Damn I have a lot to plan,_ I thought.

I scowled at the thought of hanging out with Belladonna the entire time. No, I wouldn't last two hours with her. She was my friend, that much was true. But she was also a spoiled brat. A very snotty, spoiled brat. To be honest, I wasn't even sure how I had managed this far with being friends with her. Nevertheless, she had invited me and I wanted to go to and _luckily_ Leon was able to go so I agreed. Leon then invited Sasha, much to Belladonna's distaste but hey, what did it matter to her? _We_ were the ones that were going to take Sasha, not _her._

Anyway, it was the five of us that were going to go. I wanted Elliott to go, but they and Darwin were in some hot water at the moment, so they refused. I don't think they would've gone even if Darwin wasn't there. Really, Elliott would've gone if it was just me, Leon and them. They didn't hate Sasha but they found her annoying, which was reasonable since she could be a bit much sometimes.

I started writing down what our plan would be once we separated from the others. Leon watched. He made some comments every now and then and we ended up coming up with something reasonable. Now all we had to do was wait for tomorrow to see if it'd work. In the meantime, Leon pointed to a seesaw that was on the other side of the park.

"Wanna go?" he asked. I nodded and we ran over there, laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

I had been right. I wasn't even able to last _one_ hour with Belladonna. Sad, I know, but I just couldn't stand to listen to them go on and on about their problems. She had started talking the _second_ that I arrived with Leon and Sasha. It was maddening. So, we split up.

Meanwhile, the three of us ended up eating, since Sasha was hungry, and we ended up getting a headband that lit up. Leon suggested that she wear it in order to be a sort of guide through all of the crowds.

"So, what ride are we gonna go on?" I asked as I took another french fry from the plate of food we were sharing. Leon shrugged.

"Well, we can go on the dragon swing," Sasha suggested. We nodded and continued eating.

I looked around at the multitude of people that walked past us. This wasn't that much of a surprise, considering that the event was a very popular one. I hoped we'd be able to go on more rides, though.

 _Fuck, it's too hot,_ I thought as I started tugging at the collar of my shirt. Sasha noticed and asked me if I wanted to wear her shirt, which I accepted. I took my flannel off and put on the muscle tee she had. She then put on the sweater she had tied around her waist. I tied my flannel around my waist and we headed towards the dragon swing.

**\----(Time Skip)----**

Everyone was at the mazes which meant we were able to go on multiple rides multiple times. We had gone on nearly all of them by the time we met up with Belladonna who was now accompanied by Darwin. Man did he come way later than expected. Regardless, he had managed to go on a lot of the mazes.

We had a little chat before separating again. This time Leon, Sasha, and I went to the arcades and shops. "Let's get something for Elliott," Leon suggested. Sasha and I nodded. So we got them a beanie and a mug. It wasn't much but it was something. When we went to the arcades, I ended up winning two stuffed animals....I think. I wasn't sure what it was exactly (really it looked like a small person but in a blob form) but one looked like a pirate and the other looked like a gamer.

After the arcades, we went back onto the rides. Now that it was slightly more filled up, we couldn't go on as many times. That didn't really stop us, though. We ended up making a few friends here and there and we took pictures with them. It was fun, really. We then walked over to a restaurant to eat (since we had gotten hungry again) and we figured that that would be our last spot for the night considering that the event would end in the next two hours or so.

I rubbed my eyes and sighed. _Well, this was a very eventful night,_ I thought. _We need to do this more often._ We ate whilst talking about Belladonna, the new friends we made, and the trip we would take home. We hoped our phones would have enough power in order to call Leon's mom. It would suck if we ended up being stuck here.

After we finished eating, we paid, left the waiter a tip and walked out. "Let's go!" Leon nearly sang out as he ended up slamming himself into the door. Sasha laughed while I pulled open the door and Leon blushed slightly. "Oh."

"Read before you act Leon," I told him. He nodded and we walked out.

**\----(Another Time Skip)----**

We currently stood in front of Knott's, waiting for Leon's parents to come pick us up. "We had fun, right?" I asked. Leon and Sasha nodded. I smiled.

"Did Belladonna ever answer you?" Sasha asked. I shook my head. Belladonna had texted us, asking us where we were and stuff. I had replied to her and she had said nothing. "Why does she do that?" Leon and I shrugged. We saw a blue van pull up and we ran towards it. We got in, Leon's dog barking excitedly, and the second the door closed, we drove off.

I ended up getting home at around three in the morning. I thanked Leon's parents for driving me home, said goodbye to my friends (and remembered to give Sasha her shirt), and walked inside. I watched them drive off and I trudged to my room. The second I was in my room, I changed into my sleepwear and got into my bed. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
